


winter

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Romantic Angst, anyways cherish your loved one or they will leave you for someone else, but this isn't it, i think i should've put descriptions for the settings but it's too late and i wanna go read fluff, i'm on the quest to write Diakko fluff one day, not really infidelity?, they were what the kids these days call "talking", this is just song lyrics and dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Diana didn't realize that Akko would fall out of love with her.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	winter

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Winter" by Joriah Kwamé and this happened.

_If you don't want me_

_I guess I understand_

_Everyone loves winter_

_But just for a while_

“Hey, Diana! I was thinking of going to Blytonbury this weekend and really wanted you to come with me.”

“I’m sorry, Akko. but I really do need to finish helping Headmistress Holbrooke with preparations for the winter solstice.”

“Oh, ok. Well, how about after then? Do you think you’ll be free then? I just feel like I haven’t been able to spend time with you lately.”

“I believe so. I’ll let you know when?”

“Alright! I’m looking forward to it.”

__

_And when it gets too cold to play_

_Then they wanna go inside_

_Looks like I was the winter in your life_

“Akko, can you just go talk to Diana instead of annoying me? I could poison you, you know.”

“But she’s so busy. I don’t want to bother her, especially since she said she’d tell me when she will be free.”

“Aw, I’m sure she hasn’t forgotten.”

____

_Our love_

_It was a snowman_

_We built it with bare hands_

_My winter kept it firm and straight_

_Kept him alive_

“Diana, I would hate to be a bother, but could you also assist Professor Finnelan after the ceremonies? She will need help with tidying up.”

“It is not a problem at all, Headmistress. I will be available.”

__

_But Leigh's the spring and she's arrived_

_And he's melting by and by_

_My winter couldn't keep our love alive_

“Pst, hey. What if we ditched this snoozefest?”

“I’m not sure, Amanda. Diana worked really hard on it…”

“It’s the same ceremony every year, all she did was get roped into doing their busy work for free. You’re witnessing the fruits of child labour. Besides, we saved magic. Surely they can’t expel us for skipping this?”

“...I guess, this _is_ less exciting than I expected.”

__

_Is my snow too white?_

_Is my air too cold?_

_Is my ice so slick_

_That you just slipped off the road?_

“...did those dunces try to sneak out with the teachers watching?”

“....”

“Hmph. Serves them right. At this rate, the professors might as well permanently assign them detention to save themselves the trouble. Don’t you think so, Diana? ...Diana?”

__

_Or should I blame the winter?_

_Or should I blame the lеaves?_

_Turning brown and falling like I did when you lovеd me_

_Should I blame the snowflakes?_

_Should I blame the sky?_

_I can have anyone I want_

_So why do I want you?_

_Why was I attracted?_

_Why did I fall for it?_

_Your eyes- they deceived me_

_I thought you wanted all of me_

_Turns out you want spring_

“Akko, I-..Lotte, do you know Akko’s whereabouts?”

“Umm. I think she mentioned she was going to Blytonbury with the green team?”

“Oh, I see. Would you mind telling her I’d like to see her when she gets back?”

“Of course, Diana.”

“Thank you. Goodbye, Lotte. Sucy.”

“...”

“...”

“Why did you tell her that Akko went with the green team?”

“I got nervous okay? I don’t feel good lying to her, but I think she would’ve been more hurt if I told her about Amanada. And Akko didn’t tell her either...”

“...I can’t see this ending well.”

__

_And I tried and I tried to stop being so cold_

_But the heat just escapes and I can't get ahold_

_Of the warmth that I had before everything changed_

“Oh, Akko! How have you been?”

“Oh, you know. Good. How about you, Diana?”

“Good as well. I’m glad you are doing well.”

“...”

“...”

____

_I grew numb and then learned how to cope with the pain_

_Now I stand here confused wondering where our love's gone_

_And I look_

_And I see_

_That you're singing the same song_

_You sang to me_

_To Leigh_

_And I freeze_

_Are you happy?_

_I've finally frozen_

_I'm winter_

_I'm winter_

"Hello, Ak-”

“Hey, Amanda! Did— Oh, hi, Diana— you see the new broom catalog?”

“Yeah! That new Velox model is going to be _so_ slick.”

“I know! The tail branches are supposed to be ….” 

“Well, that was rude. She hardly acknowledged you, Diana.”

“Yeah, they have all of detention to talk about brooms too.”

“It’s alright, ladies. She just gets excited easily, I’m sure she will calm down soon.”

____

_You said you don't want me_

_And I'm trying to understand_

_How we could build a snowman, then_

_If that's true_

_People rush through winter_

_Yet cherish warm spring light_

_I hate that I'm the winter in your life_

“Hello, Akko. Would you like to accompany me to Blytonbury later? I was hoping to visit the bookstore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I already have plans with Amanda. We were planning to... actually I don't think I can tell you without getting in trouble.”

“Oh, I see. See you later then."

"Yeah, later"

__

_And I hate the spring_

_And the burns it brings_

_I'd rather freeze_

_In winter_

"Oh, Diana! You're still here? I thought you were with Akko?"

"No, I wasn't. I have too much work to do. I want to get these reports to Finnelan tonight instead of tomorrow, and to study for the exams next term. Can you make sure I won’t be disturbed?”


End file.
